


25 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Susan Romana Tyler-Noble
> 
> Many thanks and appreciation to Rointheta for the inspiration.

Returning to Pete’s World— _and wasn’t Dad still proud of himself for coming up with that and having it stick?_ —was more painful than leaving. She felt herself splitting apart, like a handful of spaghetti noodles being dropped into a pot, and she tumbled through the Void.

Mum and Dad’s TARDIS sang ahead in her mind, in a chorus with the Doctor’s TARDIS behind her, helping her bring the multiple pieces of herself back together.

She landed with a thump on the floor of her Dad’s Torchwood office. There was a pair of white trainers at the end of her nose. She looked up—and up—into a pair of familiar brown eyes in a youthful face.

“SUSAN?!?”

“Daddy?”


End file.
